


Rover Council Logs

by siltscribe



Category: Rover Red: Alone in Apocalypse (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siltscribe/pseuds/siltscribe
Summary: Sid's Rover Council Logs





	Rover Council Logs

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not mine. Sid doesn't have an ao3, but you can find them on tumblr.   
> http://romulus-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com

Day 1:  
It’s my first day on the job and I’m so nervous. Braddock told me I’ll be getting more employees soon. Speaker I hope everything goes well. 

Day 3:  
A few days in and I think I got the hang of this! Tina was appointed to help me and it looks like things will be running smoothly! Everyone is so nice.  
 _-ahaha Sid, someone hacked your log. I was gonna play Pokémon. But this looks more fun. Can you read this? You're in your office. HI…-Tina_

Day 15:  
I walked into the break room and everyone was talking about silt tentacles and the new propaganda! I’m shocked! This isn’t a workplace appropriate subject! I’ll need to talk to HR about this.

Day 25:  
So I’ve been waiting for the new chapter of the propaganda to come out and I really hope the silt comes into play again. It just adds something you know?   
_-Heads up- Braddock is pissed. E is working on a timeline of the story. Heard you had copies- wants your help. -Tina_  
 ~~Had to hack into this to comment on how proud I am >:-) -uh, “anonymous” propaganda writer~~

Day 40:  
I went on a mission for 2 weeks and when I came back everyone was screaming about someone? I don’t even know anymore. Anyway I love my new sons.   
**I LOVE MY DAD -Nick**

Day 45ish?:  
I got bored and changed everyone's name tags and all the signs. Everyone is still asleep so I can’t wait to see how they react.  
 _-ITS SO GOOD -Tina_

Still Day 45ish:  
This is great. No one knows what to think and I’m dying of laughter.   
**On this magnificent day Slade got punched in the dick… a lot. In a lot of different forms. -Nick**

Day Something:  
The use of the word “daddy” has been banned.  
 **:((((((( -Nick**  
 _-Thank fuck- Tina_

Day Who Cares:  
A man named Jason joined us today. He will not listen to me. I refuse to let this slide.  
 _-.....oh no. -Tina_

20 Days AJ (After Jason):  
I can’t believe he’s done this. He’s challenged me and won. This isn’t over Jason. You will never rest easy again. When you close your eyes, all you will see is “V O R E”. ~~He looks cute in the apron though.~~  
 _-I ship it. -Tina_

Day Whatever:  
FOR THE LOVE OF THE SPEAKER PLEASE STOP WITH THE BEE PORN. I’VE HAD TO RESTORE MY LIGHTSCREEN 3 TIMES TO CLEANSE IT.  
 _-YOU HAD TO SAY IT. It's DUCKS NOW. D-u-c-k-s!!!! -Tina_  
 ***Dunks. -Nick**

Day The Speaker is Testing Me:  
There’s been an _incident_ with Jason. Until further notice, he is not allowed to post anything other than messages on the board. I don’t care that this is dooming me to terrible coffee forever, the pictures haunt my nightmares.


End file.
